(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording-material-feeding device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
A typical electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, or a facsimile includes a recording-material-feeding device that feeds a recording material to an image forming section with a predetermined timing. The recording-material-feeding device separates a stack of recording materials into individual recording materials and transports each of the recording materials to the image forming section.